


Sap and Petals

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: Rock Lee’s seasonal allergies have been killing him lately. There’s also weird bumps on his skin? They seem worse around Sakura Haruno. Maybe he's allergic to her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Rock Lee & Tenten, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write the hanahaki disease trope. So this is gonna be super self-indulgent. Especially since I’m not that far into the anime right now so I’m gonna ignore, like, everything bahhahaha. The characters get to be alive and well as they’re tortured in fan fiction land.

Rock Lee is a healthy male in 20’s.

Sure, he pushes himself to his physical limits at times. And yes, he eats maybe too much spicy food. Sometimes he’s taken in by impulse purchases but how could one resist a gizmo that can crack eggs without the shell for you? Anyway, Rock Lee was still a very healthy man, in the springtime of youth.

The pollen around him makes him sneeze and groan. 

“Allergies, huh?” Sakura eyes him sympathetically.

Lee sniffled. “I will survive.”

A few sniffles and coughs were nothing! How could one be upset when they were beside Sakura on a mission? 

It wasn’t the most exciting mission as he helps her collect herbs in the border of the village of the hidden grass. It’s that time of year when spring is transitioning into summer and according to Sakura it’s important to collect certain herbs to cultivate for later in the year. Gotta keep the hospital stocked up with all the necessary medicine!

He asks the occasional question about the different plants they see and she’s quick to answer. Ino who is also with them for expertise also has little tidbits about different plants. She happily gabs on about flower language and Lee can’t help but feel himself listening closely. He was a sucker for romance. He couldn’t help himself. 

Lee glances at Sakura, old thoughts of courting the kunoichi resurfacing briefly before they return to the ether. A younger Rock Lee might have proclaimed his everlasting love but an older wiser him knows better. He may still adore Sakura Haruno but she didn’t need to be burdened by his feelings. 

He finds himself wandering about looking for anything else of use while the girls talk and laugh to each other. 

Deep into the woods his idle thoughts are back on Sakura and how happy she seems to be. He couldn’t help but feel like their current mission was a much needed break for the kunoichi. She was always so busy in the hospital. Ino too. She seemed to need a break from her clan duties. Seeing the two teammates enjoy the nice day reminded him of their younger days. 

Ah youth. 

He pauses seeing something small, nestled at a bottom of a tree. A little flower. Innocent thing. He studied the bright red petals, squinting as he tried to identify it. He reaches for it but before he can even take hold the plant disappears. He’s confused and wonders if he imagined it. 

“Huh.” He felt another cough and sneeze take hold before groaning. “Ugh.”

He hears the girls call for him so he returns to the field to them. 

—

“It’s nice to get away sometimes, huh?” Sakura asked as she packed their precious cargo.

“You know it!” Ino stretches before they continue back to the village.

Lee smiles, he feels a little tickle in his throat and he clears it.

Sakura glances at him. “You good?”

“Oh yes, merely clearing my throat.” He sniffled. “As much as I enjoy the sights, I cannot wait to be away from all this pollen.”

His teammate gave his back a pat. “I’ll get you something for your sinuses when we get back, ok?”

“Thank you, Sakura.”

—

He feels silly when the three of them leave the Hokage’s office after the delivery but he’s jazzed. “Would you ladies like to have a snack?”

Ino giggled. “Sure, Lee.” She glanced at Sakura. “You in?”

Sakura shrugged. “I am free.” She smiled. “Sure.”

“Very well! What culinary delights shall we partake in?”

They wind up getting dango and the syrup is so sticky it makes Lee cough as he swallows it. He turns away to sip his tea, hoping the liquid will help clear his throat. “Sorry about that.”

“Take it easy, Lee! Sakura isn’t gonna eat all your dango.”

“Aw shut up, Ino-pig!”

Lee smiled good naturedly at their antics.


	2. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coughing and now bumpy skin? What’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More torture Rock Lee hour. Sorry, my dude.
> 
> Sorry if it all comes off as gross but I’m assuming it’s kinda within the realm of the hanahaki disease trope. It’s just gross here.

To run long distance demanded a control of one’s breathing. 

When one couldn’t control it you’re left with less than optimal results.

But maybe one shouldn’t be running when they weren’t feeling the greatest.

Rock Lee wheezed as he leaned against a tree. He was not used to being so out of breath. At least not from such a short sprint. What was wrong with him? A sudden coughing fit took hold.

Oh right. That.

Lee panted as the fit passed. He wiped his brow only to pause and stare. What.

On the back of his hand was a bump. He felt the bump with this other hand. Huh. He slowly began unwrapping the bandages on his hand to investigate further. The veins were dark and the raised skin looked painfully red. He touched the skin but didn’t feel any soreness. He poked and pinched before wincing. It didn’t feel like it was hard or soft like something filled with liquid. Had he been bitten while asleep? 

He considered his options and decided it was better safe than sorry as he made his way to the local clinic. As far as he knew it wasn’t serious enough for the hospital and if he couldn’t necessarily feel discomfort then he was probably fine. 

The nurse looked over his hand before giving him a topical ointment. She didn’t seem too concerned so he followed her example. Strange.

—

“Here you go, Lee! I didn’t forget.” Sakura surprised him on his way home.

“Thank you, Sakura!” He looked at the bag of medicine she delivered. “I had forgotten.”

“No problem just be sure to take what you need.” She eyed the bottle of ointment in his hand. “Oh, no did something happen?”

He chuckled. “I irritated some skin. No worries!”

Sakura still seemed to be looking him over as if she could see something else wrong. “I see, well, don’t overdo it, ok?” 

He felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Sakura’s concern was so nice. She was just so lovely.

As soon as the fluttery feeling passed a coughing fit took its place. He hurriedly turned away. “I am sorry! Excuse me!”

He felt her hand rub his back. “Maybe you should take it easy and relax at home?”

He groaned. “Yes, I think-I think that is a very good idea.” He sighed when the coughing finally subsided and he didn’t feel like he was about to cough out a lung. He didn’t remember allergy season affecting him so!

Sakura nodded satisfied he was taking her advice. “Don’t be afraid to stop by, okay? We’re friends and I don’t mind looking you over.” 

“I do not want to impose.”

“ _Lee.”_

He couldn’t help but smile. “Very well.” His good mood quickly soured as more coughs overtook him. “I should-I will-goodbye Sakura!”

“Bye, Lee.”

—

The medicine he received from Sakura gave his chest much needed relief. He took the opportunity to dress in something more comfortable before removing his bandages. He frowned as he noticed more bumps marring his skin.

“What is this?” 

The bumps weren’t painful or itchy. He didn’t understand! Sighing he decided maybe a shower was in order before applying the ointment. Something wasn’t agreeing with his skin, obviously so maybe a good wash would help!

Lee groaned as he sat on his couch. His skin was red from having scrubbed himself harshly under the hot spray of his shower. “Perhaps...I went too far.”

The bumps were unaffected by his efforts.

He studied the first bump he had found. It didn’t look any better and he doubted covering it with more ointment would help.The nurse at the clinic had given him a funny look when he was showing her his hand. She examined his skin and he knew it wasn’t his place to think so but she didn’t seem to take it seriously. He rubbed his hand, feeling maybe something was underneath the surface. 

“If I do not see an improvement I shall go to the hospital!” He promises out loud. 

The thought of going to the hospital brought thoughts of Sakura and he sighed. He felt silly. Like, maybe he was using this as an excuse to be near her. The idea he was subconsciously trying to find ways to encroach in her space made him anxious. That wasn’t his intention, right? He just wanted to know what the bumps were! If he got to visit with Sakura...well, that was just a bonus! 

He winced before glancing at the back of his hand. The bump had gotten bigger and now had an eye like a pimple or something similar. Ah! An eye meant an opening which meant the potential to pop! 

The innate urge to purge whatever it was from his skin took hold and he pinched around the skin.

With effort he pulls something stringy and coarse from his skin. Vaguely he thinks it’s hair and decides the bumps are all ingrown hairs. He disposes of it before finding himself a bandage. Yes, it was strange how he managed to accumulate so many in such a short time but what else could they be? 

It’s a strange relief as he places the bandage. People get ingrown hairs all the time! Hair grows back strangely and the skin just minds its own business. Silly hairs weren’t going to boss the largest organ around, after all. 

Challenge accepted! He would get rid of all the ingrown hair he had!


	3. Double Digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things improve! Then they don’t!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where I’m getting this pep from but I’m loving it.

Rock Lee went about his life as normal except for the addition of a persistent cough and even more persistent bumps. Initially, he had been too embarrassed to even mention it to any of Team Gai but his teacher had noticed the extra bandages on his person and had asked. 

His teacher, bless him, wasn’t judgemental but thoughtful. “I think I might know how to help! Give me a day to make the salve, Lee.”

Lee was pumped! He should’ve gone to his teacher first. Of course Gai knew how to help! He was so wise and worldly. 

Tenten looked unsure. “I dunno...I think you should let a doctor see it.”

Neji agreed, still not quite believing his friend had sprouted so many ingrown hairs.

“I would like to try Gai-sensei’s remedy first.” He was hopeful. A home remedy seemed so promising. 

“If you’re sure…” 

Neji sighed. “We all know there’s no talking these two down once they have their minds set on something.”

Tenten playfully stuck her tongue out. “Fair enough.”

They continued their training session.

—

His wonderful teacher brought him a salve he had made himself along with a strong medicinal oil. 

“You’re still coughing so I figured this would help,” he had explained. “Rub it on your chest and feet before bed.” He set the oil down before holding the container of salve. “Just rub this on any offending bump and it should help reduce the unsightly things.”

“Thank you so much!” He bowed his head in gratitude before lifting it to give his teacher a watery smile. He always got so emotional with how much his teacher cared about him. He truly felt loved. “I am so fortunate to have you, Gai-sensei!”

“Think nothing of it, Lee.” He squeezed his student’s shoulder with his free hand. “I would do just about anything if it meant you were healthy.”

“Gai-sensei!”

“Lee!”

The two embraced. 

Rock Lee could be in his 60’s and he would still happily give Gai an embrace. 

—

To his teacher’s credit his little remedy seemed to work. The bumps were nearly nonexistent and his coughing had lessened. He still had a tickle to the throat but he could ignore it. Life was almost back to normal.

Then he ran into Sakura again.

He had been out shopping for groceries and bumped into her at the health and beauty aisle. They pleasantly exchanged greetings then his body had seized into a loud, painful coughing fit. 

Briefly he couldn’t help but entertain the silly thought that he was allergic to her. It felt so incredibly rude what his body was doing. Betraying him like this. 

And sweet Sakura was concerned of course. “How long have you had this cough, Lee?”

He felt himself shrug once he finally finished his fit. He just wanted to go home, use his oil and drink tea. He’d feel better instantly. He hadn’t thought about the length of his ailment. How long ago was their quick mission to collect herbs? Nearly a month ago? He couldn’t tell Sakura that. She’d be upset and scold him.

She repeated her question and there was an edge of threat to her tone.

Well, too late then. She was already upset.

“Well, that settles it! We’ll pay for this and I’ll meet you for a check up.” There wasn’t any room to argue as Lee reluctantly agreed.

—

The check up left Rock Lee with more questions than answers.

Sakura could tell something was wrong but there wasn’t anything obvious to indicate it. “It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Maybe I just have very stubborn allergies this year,” he suggested with a weak shrug. “Gai-sensei’s remedies seemed to work fine, Sakura. I will just continue with that.”

Sakura frowned. “They might be helping suppress whatever is happening but it isn’t fixing it, Lee.” She gestured to his chest. “There isn’t anything suggesting mucus or an irritation! You’re coughing up a lung without a cause!” She eyed some of the bandages she could see on his skin. “Then these-these ingrown hairs? I’m at a loss!”

Lee furrowed his brows. He didn’t intend on frustrating his friend so. He wished there were obvious answers to help them both but there were none. It wasn’t fair.

He groaned as another fit came over him. He barely registered the feel of a smaller hand on his back, rubbing gently. His eyes were closed so he missed Sakura’s expression pinched in helplessness. When he could finally breathe again Sakura was looking at him, eyes determined.

“Don’t worry, Lee! I’ll figure this out.” 

Lee was fairly certain his heart was beating fast because of the intense coughing but part of him couldn’t help but feel it also had to do with her promise. It reminded him of how his jack rabbit heart had pounded when he declared he would protect her from those sound ninja from their first chunin exam, years ago. She had said yes. He could hear his squeaky thirteen year old voice clearly in his mind, “SHE SAID YES GAI-SENSEI.”

Here now in the present he knew it wasn’t passing fancy. She wasn’t just some cute girl he had heard about that he wanted to impress. There was respect and faith. Admiration. She was more than a pretty face. He knew she would find answers for him. She would fix this. Sakura Haruno was someone you could depend on and Rock Lee belatedly realized he was still nursing feelings that weren’t just a crush for the kunoichi.

The realization seemed to trigger more coughs, more painful than the last. His throat felt so raw he wouldn’t be surprised if he was going to spit up blood. 

“I’ll get you some cough suppressant to help,” Sakura sighed, worried but still determined. “Till then just take it easy, Lee.”


	4. Fertilizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pros? Hang out with Sakura.  
> Cons? Feelings.

Rock Lee began seeing more of Sakura Haruno.

When she wasn’t working she was checking on him. Asking questions. Showing the research she was doing. She had been checking old medical books and scrolls seeking answers. 

One thing she determined was he wasn’t contagious.

It wasn’t much but it was a relief nonetheless. He had taken to wearing a cloth mask anyway. He was coughing more and more and it was only polite. Besides, if he was cooking meals for the two of them he couldn’t very well cough into their food! It was comfortable. Sharing meals and spending time together...what a delight!

“Where’d you learn to cook, Lee? This is so good!” She held her cheek in happily after another bite of fried rice. 

He felt his face warm up, glad his mask was obscuring his blush. “I am glad you like it,” he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “They were not my aunts by blood but I would help out in their kitchens or run errands for them when I was younger.” He shrugged as he remembered his time before becoming a genin. “You learn a few things being around such wise women! I wish I could make more of their recipes! If only I had been more diligent and remembered their more complex dishes.”

Sakura giggled. “It’s still better than what I can cook.”

”I would not know. You have never cooked for me,” he teased before coughs overtook him. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be.” She glanced down at her plate. “Maybe one day I’ll have the courage to feed you some of my cooking.”

”I look forward to it!” 

He then joined her in eating. 

It was a nice arrangement but he couldn’t help but wish it was under better circumstances. The thought was depressing enough as it is. Sakura wouldn’t be spending so much time with him if it weren’t for the fact he was mysteriously ill. She would be spending her time doing something she enjoyed and he would be watching from afar. If only they could...

_You are so incredibly selfish, Rock Lee._

A part of him, the snotty thirteen year old him that occasionally spoke up in excitement when he achieved a new taijutsu move, felt offense at the thought. “WHY IS IT BAD TO BE SELFISH EVERY NOW AND THEN? IT IS NOT FAIR!” 

He sighed quieting those thoughts. 

Life wasn’t fair. 

—

He dreams about a calm meadow and a wash of red. 

At his feet is a flower he still isn’t sure is real. He kneels down, plucking it root and all from the ground. It’s tangible and seemingly ordinary. He twirls it between his fingers before moving to smell it. There is no scent. 

_Thank you._

He nearly drops the flower and he would have if it weren't for it refusing to let go of him.

_Thank you, Rock Lee._

He panics and tries to rip it out of his grasp but it clings to him. The roots of it seemingly burrowing into his skin, alive. Just like that flowers are growing out of his skin. They’re on his arms and they creep along his shoulders. The sensation isn’t painful but it doesn’t stop it from being frightening.

_Thank you for letting me take root._

They’re everywhere. 

He falls as his knees shake, weakening. He’s on the ground, powerless.

All he sees is red.

—

He wakes up wheezing and unthinking, desperate for breath. He coughs and hacks. It’s painful as he staggers to his bathroom, barely making it to the sink. His hands clench the porcelain as he continues to hack for all his worth. Something is being purged out of him unlike any of the other fits from before. Tears stream as finally something that isn’t spit is retched out of him. 

There’s blood, spit and what could only be a flower bud in his sink.

He stares unsure what he’s seeing is right.

A shaky hand moves to pick it up but as his fingers brush the petals the bud disappears. 

He wheezes in fear, staring at where the flower had been. 

_Thank you for letting me take root._

He doesn’t stop shaking. 

He’s rinsed out his mouth and cleaned his sink after regaining some strength. He’s weary as he brews tea and sips on it hoping to soothe his abused throat. He tries to steady his hold of the cup but his hands refuse to listen. 

He just wants the shaking to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That iconic hanahaki staple finally here. Poor, Lee. ;3; 
> 
> I hope the pace is ok. Idk if it’s too fast or what. I know the chapters are short but it’s mostly just me trying to practice, like, getting the point across. Not sure if it’s working.


	5. Tilth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gai visits!

“DYNAMIC ENTRY!” 

“Sensei!”

A tired sigh.

Rock Lee can hear it from his bedroom. He can imagine his teacher’s twinkling grin as he forced the door to his apartment open. He can see Neji and Tenten’s exasperated expressions behind him. Weakly, he smiles.

“Lee?” He hears shuffling and it isn’t long until his bedroom door is pulled open. 

Slowly, he turns to face the door and croaks in greeting.

“Oh, Lee,” Tenten sighs, her eyes worried. “You’re not looking so good.”

Gai is by his bedside after he blinks. “Lee, how are you feeling?” He feels his teacher’s large hand brush his bangs back, probably checking for a fever.

“M’tired,” he manages to say before coughing then groaning. “I would like to rest.”

Neji nodded from his spot at the door. “I think that’s for the best.” 

“I knew something was wrong when you didn’t show up to train.” Tenten crossed her arms. “Hasn’t Sakura figured out what you got?”

It’s an effort but he shakes his head. “She is...working on it.”

Gai moved to tuck him in. “Don’t worry, Lee. We’ll watch over you!”

Lee sighed, snuggling into his sheets. He wants to argue and tell them to let him be but he feels so drained. It’s not like arguing would do any good. If there’s one thing Team Gai could be described as it was: stubborn to a fault.

“Neji? Stay with Lee.” Gai motioned for the Hyuuga to sit nearby. “Tenten and I will go shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“Lee needs soup!” Gai was out the door with that explanation.

“Why do I have to go?” Tenten whined as she followed their teacher.

He hears the front door close and it is blissfully quiet.

—

He feels a nudge and he opens his eyes. Vaguely, he realizes how much darker it is in the room. “Mm?”

Neji offers him a cup of water. “You need to stay hydrated.”

He takes a sip and has to admit it does feel good. His throat had been so dry. He slowly drinks the rest. “Thank you.”

Neji takes the cup back as Lee lays back down. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Hm?”

His eternal rival crosses his arms. “You’re always doing something foolish.”

For a moment he’s offended. He didn’t want to be sick! Then his brain kicks into gear remembering who was speaking. Right, gotta remember Nejinese. His friend was worried about him. Ah. The corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

“For your sake get better.”

“Sure.” 

Neji sits back, uncrossing his arms. “You’re only allowed to slack off so much.”

That earned a wheezy laugh. “Of course, Neji.”

—

The soup is heavenly when he’s served it. The broth is mild but not flavorless. It feels so warm and good against his throat. 

“Thank you!” He feels more energy than he’s had all day. “It is delicious!” 

“Of course!” Gai smiled, glad Lee was feeling well enough to join the rest of them at the table. It was cramped with the four of them but it wasn’t unusual. The four of them often rotated amongst each other’s homes for dinner. Lee would invest in a bigger table if he had the room. “See Tenten? Our efforts paid off!”

Tenten smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Neji was too busy eating to comment. 

“Sakura stopped by earlier while you were asleep, Lee.”

“Oh?” He looked at Tenten wondering if there was more.

“She left some medicine for you.” She gestured to the little bag on his counter before looking disappointed. “She still doesn’t know what’s wrong with you but she also mentioned that Lady Tsunade wanted to take a look at you.”

“I see.”

“You’ll be in good hands then,” Neji commented.

True, their hokage was quite the medical-nin. If anyone knew what was wrong with him it would be her. With her guidance Sakura would be able to help him better. 

“Eat up, Lee! You’ll need your strength.” Gai poured him another glass of water.

“Yessir.” He picked up his spoon to eat more soup. 

Thank god the shaking had stopped.


	6. Mulch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, to be carried by a strong kunoichi.

“Tell me everything, Lee. Any detail will help.” Serious brown eyes bore into his. “We can’t overlook anything.” 

Sakura bit her lip. “Lady Tsunade thinks maybe a jutsu is at work.”

Rock Lee suppresses the urge to cough. He hadn’t thought of a jutsu. He hadn’t been near any hostile ninjas but he’s been wrong before. He closed his eyes trying to recall anything helpful.

“The symptoms did not,” he paused to cough, “they did not get worse until after our mission to retrieve herbs for the hospital.”

“That long ago?” Tsunade sighed, sitting back. “Anything else?”

“We made sure to steer clear of anything dangerous,” Sakura supplied as she remembered the trip. “But you did wander off at some point, Lee.”

“Oh, yes, I was hoping to find something else of use around the area.” He furrowed his brows as the flower he encountered in the woods and the one in his dream was brought to the forefront of his mind. He shuddered, remembering being overwhelmed as flowers grew all over his body. “I thought I had seen a flower but upon closer inspection there was nothing there before I returned to the group. I did not pick anything up in the forest.” 

Tsunade looked thoughtful. “You thought you saw a flower?”

Lee nodded. “I had not seen one like it before,” he swallowed, still unnerved by something he wasn’t sure was real, “it was small and the petals were red.”

Tsunade sighed. “I’ll have to pull up a catalog of flowers that grow in that area that matches that description.” She noticed his questioning expression. “I told you, we’re not leaving any stone unturned. There’s plenty of unexplainable things in this world.”

Sakura nodded. “She’s right.” She turned towards him. “Back when you were recovering from the first chunin exams...we were sent to pick up this flower to help Gai-sensei make your medicine,” her face scrunched cutely as she tried to remember the name, “the Jofuku flower! It was pretty but when we started picking it-it managed to manifest a weird copy of Gaara to protect itself!”

The name was familiar. He could picture a very colorful flower in a vase, replacing the daffodil Sakura usually brought for him when he was recovering.

“I had no idea,” Lee mumbled before falling into another coughing fit. “I know-I know Gai-Sensei mentioned it took great effort to retrieve the ingredient for the medicine but a copy of Gaara?”

“Right? It was crazy! The plant’s pollen did _that_!” 

“Precisely why we need to check over this thoroughly,” Tsunade reminded them. “There could be something we’re missing.” She stood from her seat. “Till then I want to look over you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

—

The walk from the hokage tower felt longer than it should be. 

Oh right.

Stopping to cough every other step was obnoxious and Lee hated every second. His body was an awful traitor. It could at least have the decency of letting him know what was wrong with it to begin with but no such luck! He was sick! He was miserable! 

The small hand rubbing his back in comfort reminded him that it wasn’t all that bad.

“Want me to carry you home?”

Lee weakly glanced at Sakura. He had no doubts that she could easily carry him. It was one of the things he found so attractive about her. Her incredible strength left him in awe. The only thing holding him back from an enthusiastic yes was whether it was morally right to indulge. 

He was sure with Sakura and Tsunade looking for answers he would be on his way to recovery. 

Things would go back to normal. He and Sakura would be friends who saw each other on occasion. She would have no obligation to spend any of her time with him. The only reason he was taking up any of her time now was her duty as a medic-nin and a promise. Taking advantage of her kindness as a friend would be unyouthful. She would realize how selfish he was and if he were her never associate with him again.

“You’re overthinking, Lee.” He felt himself being easily held by her. “It’s no big deal.”

Maybe he was being overdramatic. 

He wheezed, sad he couldn’t properly enjoy being in her capable arms as another round of coughs consumed him.

—

She carries him home and for a short moment he basks being in her arms before he mentally scolds himself. 

“There we go.” Sakura gently set him down, outside his door. “Home safe and sound.”

“Thank you for the escort and carry home,” he managed to say before coughing. “Oh, how I wish I could stop,” he croaks once it passes. “I think maybe I prefer torn muscles or broken bones over this.”

Sakura shook her head. “I prefer you to be healthy.” 

He tries to smile but remembers he’s wearing a mask. How did Kakashi manage like this? He hated not being able to express himself as he normally did. “You and me both.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Lee.” She rested her hands on her hips. “Lady Tsunade will have the mystery flower found and you’ll be better then you’ll be back to running 500 laps around the village in no time!”

He chuckled weakly. He wanted nothing more than to return to his training. His body felt so weak. Goodness knows he had tried to do a lighter regiment but his constant coughing made it nearly impossible. He was so used to powering through obstacles but what was one to do when the wind was constantly knocked out of you? “You are right, Sakura.” He bowed his head. “Thank you.” 

“Rest up, ok? Keep up your strength and stay hydrated.” 

He gave a little salute before unlocking his door. 

Rock Lee felt anything but strong lately but he would do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not that far into shippuden but I did skip around to watch some Lee related fillers. One of them was about that jofuku flower which helped spawn this nonsense.


	7. Micro-nutrients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil hang out with friends.

It doesn’t take long for Tsunade to have a catalog sent for him to go through. 

Their friends who aren’t on a mission make a day out of it. They don’t fuss when he coughs. Naruto and Shikamaru complain about how much there is to go through. Choji absently flips through some papers while he snacks. Tenten looks bored as she tries not to skim through her sheets. Sakura and Ino occasionally tease one another while Sai sits quietly, ignoring all of them. For a little bit he feels normal. 

“And here I thought I knew a fair amount about flowers,” Ino mutters as she flips through her share of pages. “Are you sure it isn’t a carnation, Lee?” 

He shakes his head. “I am sure.”

“How the hell would a carnation do any of this?” Tenten can’t help but ask bemusedly.

“I don’t know! Maybe it was a freaky mutated one!” 

“Is that possible?” Naruto asked with a squint.

Ino blushed. “I don’t understand how a flower can make it’s pollen create constructs that attack people but we’ve seen it happen!”

“Oh right,” Naruto laughed sheepishly. “I forgot.”

Sakura just rolls her eyes but keeps her focus on the pages before her. “Let’s stay focused guys, the sooner we find this the better Lee gets.”

He feels his stomach flip at her words then like clockwork his chest betrays him. Lee hated to think about it but the more it happened the more he was becoming convinced that Sakura was a trigger for his fits. Was that even possible? No, that was stupid. As if Sakura would be the cause of any of this. 

He groaned and pointedly ignored the concerned expressions the others threw his way.

—

He takes a break as Sai tries to draw what the flower looks like to maybe compare. He doesn’t quite get the petals right. It doesn’t deter his friend as he tries again. 

“Red is such an interesting color,” his pale friend comments. “It’s a warm color but blood is red and when people see it they might feel cold.”

Lee watched the artist add color to his sketch. Sai’s hands were like magic! He truly had a talent.

“Red can also mean passion or romance,” Ino said before giggling and waggling her eyebrows, “or lust.”

“Gross,” Shikamaru muttered. “Red makes me think of Choji.”

Choji looked up from his papers. “Huh?”

“Your cheek marks are red.”

“Oh! Right!” His teammate chuckled.

Lee glanced at Sakura. When he thought of red he couldn’t help but think of her. Her red headband and dress. It suited her. She was passionate. Her temper could get the best of her. She was warm. 

He got up to leave the room before his friends witnessed another fit tear through him.

—

“You know you can go home too, Sakura,” Lee says as he serves her a cup of tea. “I will not disparage you if you do.”

Sakura shook her head but thanked him for the tea. “I promised you I would help.”

“You are wonderful,” escapes his lips before he can reign it in. 

He never used to feel embarrassed by his feelings but the older he got the more he realized self-restraint wasn’t a bad thing. There were other ways to show people how much they meant to you without overwhelming them with passionate speeches. He tried to strike up a balance of expressing himself and respecting others feelings. It was still a work in progress.

Sakura thankfully didn’t take it the wrong way as she gave him a small smile. 

Normally such a gesture would make him clutch his chest with how cute it was but he was too busy coughing to do so. 

He feels her pull him to sit beside her and eventually he relaxes as he catches his breath. 

“I guess a hibiscus is much too big to be the flower we’re looking for, huh?” She asks to distract him.

“Much too big.” 

They continue this back and forth until they’ve drunk all the tea he’s brewed. They’re almost through Tenten’s piece of catalog. He feels his eyelids grow heavy. He tries to sit straight when he feels himself sway beside her.

“You’re tired,” she says but her eyes are on her paper. “We can wrap this up.”

He shakes his head. “I am okay.” A yawn betrays him. 

“Uh huh.” 

“I am merely resting my eyes,” he mumbled as he closed them to demonstrate. “I am still very much awake.”

“Of course.”

“Mm.” 

It isn’t long until he’s asleep and normally he would hold the position of sitting straight like he’s awake without problem. He’s meditated and fallen asleep in the lotus position before. He’s run while asleep. He’s fought while asleep. Rock Lee was used to waking up stiff or in a weird place usually with little recollection of what occurred. 

He is however not used to falling asleep beside someone, head on their shoulder. Especially not one Sakura Haruno’s shoulder. 

She glances at her friend, her eyes worried before she puts am around him. She turns her attention back to the catalog. There’s not much she can do for Lee but if she can find his flower then maybe things will look up for him. His constant coughing reminded her of deadly diseases like consumption. Thankfully, those diseases plaguing her imagination weren’t affecting him. But not so thankfully something else, something unknown, was hurting him. Why did bad things happen to good people?

So she endures his snoring as she tries not to drift off herself. All the names and pictures were starting to blur.

She had to stay awake. She had to find answers.

Lee’s snoring was beginning to sound much softer...

She blinked, studying his face. It looked almost peaceful until she heard him wheeze slightly. Poor Lee. She wanted so badly to return him to his healthy state. She wanted him to go back to being the familiar green blur who ran laps around the village. His use of a facemask obscured his trademark grin that accompanied his ‘nice guy’ pose. It was silly but she missed his booming voice. There was something comforting about his lack of indoor voice at times. Everything would be ok if Rock Lee said it would be.

She was not used to this quieter presence. It didn’t suit him at all. He was tired and she was worried he was losing hope.

Sakura sighed as she set aside the catalog. It was getting much harder to focus. Maybe Lee was on to something...maybe she’d rest her eyes too.


	8. Germinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s that creepy meadow again.

Rock Lee finds himself back in the meadow washed in red. Self preservation says to leave. Immediately. 

_It took some time but I think I’ve figured out what I want to grow._

He ignored the strange voice that echoed around him. He slapped his cheeks wanting to wake up. He moved to desperately pinching his arm.

_It’s been a long time since I’ve added a tree to my garden._

Getting nowhere with that he makes a mad dash. Momentarily there is relief as he runs away. He pumps his legs more and he was sure he would be safe. 

_A nice sturdy tree. You’re perfect._

Coughs halt him. He’s on his knees, hands digging into the dirt as he heaves. He chokes as something foreign is moving through his throat. His vision blurs, tears stream down his cheeks as something long and solid moves past his lips. He tries breathing through his nose but everything is burning and painful. He can’t breathe. He can’t think-

—

Sakura is startled back into the waking world to Lee heaving and hacking beside her. It takes a moment for her brain to catch up to what she’s seeing as her hands find themselves trying to help steady her friend. He doesn’t acknowledge her as his body tries to rid itself of whatever it is that needs out. 

She mumbles softly, trying to be comforting as she rubs his back. 

He cries out, voice shaky and thick. “Ohgod!”

“Lee?”

He discards his mask, spitting out blood. His movements are uncoordinated as he rushes out of the room, tripping and picking himself up. She can’t make out what he’s saying but it’s troubling. Her eyes glance at the floor, the blood staining it sets off alarm bells. She hurries to follow him.

“Lee? Are you okay?” It was a stupid question but her mouth moved before her brain could stop her. 

Sakura finds him in the bathroom and takes in the sight of him before she yells. “What are you doing?!” 

Her friend was clawing at his neck, drawing blood and weeping. “I have to-I have to pull them out!” He turns to her, desperate. “Sakura! They are-they are not hairs! They are-“ his eyes widened, his hands moved to cover his mouth as more coughs overtook him.

She couldn’t let this go on. “I’m sorry, Lee.” With her hand to his shoulder she grabs him and uses her chakra to force him into an unconscious state. He’s boneless as she moves to catch and hold him. 

—

When Rock Lee comes to he’s strapped to a hospital bed. 

He doesn’t know when but eventually whatever sedative they gave him wears off. He tugs at his restraints and realizes they’re dampening his chakra. Gritting his teeth he tries to ignore the discomfort around his shoulders and arms.

He wouldn’t exactly call them branches but silly details like that didn’t matter. What mattered was getting the damn things off him. They did not belong on his body. He was a person not a plant. 

When a nurse arrives to check on him he asks for help.

The woman looks concerned. “I will get your doctor.”

He lets out a breath of relief when Tsunade arrives.

“Lady Tsunade!” He almost laughs hysterically. “Please! You must extract them at once!”

The hokage frowns. “Extract what, Lee?”

He pauses, searching her for a joke. There’s no humor to be found. His stomach feels like it drops. 

“Lee?”

Quietly, almost a whisper he says, “You do not see them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a nice twist. I’m sorry Lee. 
> 
> Hopefully, we’ll have this wrapped up soon.


	9. Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s drag this out a little more, ok? Ok.

Tsunade listens to him as he tells her about the strange meadow in his dreams. He tells her about the eerie voice that haunts it. It’s difficult as he knows she can’t see the branches that have grown on his shoulders. He knows he sounds absolutely insane and as he describes his misery his hokage looks concerned. 

“It all began with that flower,” she says once he’s explained himself. “I think I’ve been looking for answers in the wrong places.” 

“Lady Hokage?”

She sighs. “I will get to the bottom of this, Lee.” She rests her hands on her hips. “I’m sorry but you’re going to be restrained a little while longer. It’s for your safety and our peace of mind.” Her eyes softened as he ducked his head. “You scared Sakura half to death.”

A weak ripple of coughs moves through him like clockwork at the mention of her.

“I did not mean to scare her,” he manages to wheeze. He can remember fearful green eyes and he wants to ask how she is. He coughs again and the matter is forgotten. 

“I know.”

\--

He tries to ignore wooden tumors on his shoulders when Team Gai visits.

They try to ignore the bandages around his neck.

They’ve allowed him to sit as they adjusted his hand restraints. It’s probably for the best. He so desperately wants to rip the damn branches off his body. Ignoring them didn’t make them go away but pulling them out? That would help immensely! Too bad no one else agreed with his methods. 

Neji had been quiet during the visit which wasn’t unusual. He looked like he was debating something in his mind. Lee could only guess what their team genius could be thinking.

“You think you can have some of this mochi? I didn’t notice any food restrictions,” Tenten asked him. “I got the variety pack.”

He smiles. “Thank you. I would like to try some.” 

Gai scoots his chair closer. “Allow me to feed you!”

Tenten gives their teacher an exasperated look before passing off the box to him. 

As he samples the chewy treat he finds it's not as easy to go down. His poor abused throat. Gai senses his need for water and helps. 

“I will have to eat more later,” he rasps. “The sesame seed one looks most promising.” And most awful to swallow so he would save that for later.

“Lee,” Neji finally spoke up.

“Yes?”

He looks uncomfortable as he stands up, settling beside him away from their other team mates. His hand hovers near his shoulder and Lee feels himself hold his breath. What.

Neji grasps one of the branches, the others stare in confusion.

“You-you-“ he stammers as he finally releases the breath he was holding. “You can see them?” He finally gets out. Tears stream down his cheek. “You-“

Neji tugs on the wood making Lee wince as it pulls at his shoulder.

“What?” Tenten doesn’t understand as she watches Neji clutch at air, somehow moving Lee along with it. “What’s going on?”

Gai’s mouth is set into a frown.

Neji lets go and turns to the others. “They move in and out of my sight but there’s definitely something growing out of Lee’s body.”

Blindly, Tenten slowly reaches for a branch only to retract her hand when her fingers brush against something. “What.” 

“Will you pull them out?” He whispers.

Neji shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lee.”

The tears double. He doesn’t understand. Why!

Gai stands up and heads for the door. “Excuse me, I must speak to Lady Tsunade.”

—

“Phantom flower?”

Tsunade looks less than pleased by this revelation. “Yes, there’s legends scattered about different lands. Old wives tales about being careful with what one picks in the woods. Those who pick it are taken by the spirit that grew the flower.” 

“I didn’t pick any flower!” Lee shook his head. “I almost did but-“

“You caught a glimpse and that’s all it needed, Lee.” She looked just as frustrated. “Illness caused by phantoms is not easy to treat. I know how that sounds but,” she sighed, “spirits and demons have such a weak hold in this world when one is caught they try to manifest into our physical world in any way they can.”

“I do not want to be spirited away!” He wanted to remain where he was and not be part of some weird ghost garden. “I cannot die like this.” 

“We’re going to prevent that Lee! I’ve already sent for spiritual aid and when they arrive they will exorcise this presence from you.” She swallowed. “You will be free from this, I promise.” 

Rock Lee’s only response was a painful coughing fit. Flower petals drifted from his lips onto his bed sheets. Despite the blood splattered on the petals he could see the distinctive shape. Cherry blossom petals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I’m doing! At one point I felt like I was writing a cracked out Inuyasha filler instead of dumb Naruto fanfiction. Something going wrong? Spirit or demon! Always the answer.


	10. Soil Amendment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things lookin’ hopeless, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my tense use is confusing? I’m not the best in that department. English is hard. Grammar is just....blehhh. I’m too self-conscious to get a beta so when I reread things I’m like, “????”. But hey, as long as things are coherent enough? 
> 
> Thanks for reading my mess anyway. ;w;

The stupid branches seemed to be growing longer and to add insult to injury they were growing buds! He was pretty sure there was something growing out of his skull too. Thankfully his hair was thick enough where he couldn’t see it. He looks at his hand with a dismal expression, there was wood twisting along his knuckles. 

_I think I prefer if they were ingrown hairs._

The transformation was progressing too fast for Lee’s liking so when the spiritual help finally arrived he was elated.

One glance at him and the monk sent from a nearby shrine looks tired. He touches the branches tentatively before sighing. It doesn’t instill much hope in Lee. 

“I make no promises, young man,” the monk says as takes out the items he needs. “I’ve come across something similar and I feel at this stage it is too late.”

“Too late?” He whispers. 

This wasn’t right. The man before him had been his last hope. He was going to be the one to fix all this...

The monk gives him a pitying look. “The spirit has taken root upon your heart.” He gestured to his body. “Soon those branches will be visible to everyone...then,” he swallowed before shaking his head. “We’ll give this purification a try anyway! I-I could be wrong!” 

None of this reassuring but Lee doesn’t say so. 

—

Rock Lee was self-assured. He was hot blooded but fair. He was determined and worked hard. Even at his lowest he was one of the strongest people Sakura had ever come across. He had inspired her and earned her eternal respect. 

She wanted to do right by him. She wanted to help him to the best of her abilities. She wanted to be useful. She was a strong kunoichi! A medical-nin who studied under a legendary Sannin! Sakura was more than capable in helping a friend.

The desperation in Lee's eyes as he hurt himself, coughing his guts out, as she stood by shocked haunted her. 

_Oh, Lee._

She wanted to visit him and offer support. She had walked passed Yamanaka’s flower shop too many times, intending on buying something only to change her mind at the last second. How could she face him?

To make matters worse Lee was beyond Tsunade’s help. If her teacher was at a loss what was she supposed to do? What did it mean for Lee? 

She couldn’t think that way! Lee was going to be okay because he beat all the odds that say otherwise. He was a splendid ninja despite lacking in ninjutsu and genjutsu. He had landed blows and almost won against a once untouchable opponent. He had survived a surgery that could’ve killed him. He was always picking himself up after falling down with a smile on his face. 

If he could face things head on so could she.

_I’m coming, Lee. Sorry it took so long! Just wait for me!_

Feeling resolute she made her way to his hospital room with a single daffodil only to find it empty. 

“He’s been discharged,” a friendly nurse supplied at the nurses station. 

“Discharged?”

—

Lee sighed as he laid against the grass. It was later in the day and the sun was starting to dip and with it the heat. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could pretend he had just finished a spar or a training session. The stiffness in his limbs were from exerting himself not because his body was being transformed by some angry spirit. He was tired because he had emptied his tank for the day not because he was dying. 

Tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Lee.”

He opened his eyes before rubbing them dry.

“Sakura?”

“I-I was going to visit you but when I got there you were gone.” She shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes.

Slowly, he sat up and she joined him on the grass. She held a vase with a single daffodil to him. He thanked her, setting the vase beside him. 

It was funny how much the flower meant to him. Over the years, if he ever found himself for a long amount of time in the hospital there would be a daffodil waiting at his bedside. And just like that he knew Sakura was rooting for him to get better. 

He turned away, openly hacking and gagging. 

_Too bad this time there isn’t anything to root for._

“Excuse me,” he murmurs miserably, ignoring the petals that escaped his mouth.

“Why aren’t you in the hospital, Lee?” She hugged her knees. “You need to rest.”

He’s thankful she can’t see the petals. He’s not sure what he would even say. He couldn’t explain them. He’s certain something moved past his hair, probably more wood and he resists the urge to investigate. Sakura couldn’t see after all. He would just look silly. 

He shrugged. “I am tired of resting.” 

“Oh.” She looks so sad. 

_She must be disappointed in me._

“I want to thank you.”

She turns to stare at him. “Thank me?”

He nods. “You were trying so very hard to help me. You made sure I was cared for every step of the way.” He gripped the material of his shirt, hoping he could stop another round of coughs. It was useless of course. “I appreciate it, Sakura.”

“Oh, Lee.” There are tears in the corner of her eyes. “I didn’t do enough! You’re-you-“ she growled, “YOU’RE STILL SICK!”

“Yes, I am still sick and I am…” he swallowed. “I am not long for this world.”

“Shut up!” She shoved him. “Don’t say stupid things like that!”

He shook his head. “I am sorry, Sakura but I cannot lie to you.” Tears started falling again, choking him up. “There is no point in being upset.“

“Of course there is! You idiot!” She shoved at him again before moving to rub his arm, muttering an apology. “Dumb! Idiot!”

He couldn’t help the wet laugh that escaped him. “You have a way with words.”

“Shut up!” She grips his forearm, for a moment she swears she feels _something_ that isn’t skin but she ignores it. “Just-you can’t say that...you can’t give up! The Lee I know wouldn’t! He would-he would talk about how-how if he didn’t get better he would do some-some crazy self-rule and I would have to-to knock sense into him-“ she sobbed unable to finish her sentence. “Lee wouldn’t...you can’t…”

Lee swallowed thickly. “I am sorry to have projected such a strong persona.” He smiled weakly, “I am not as strong as you believe I am.” 

She sniffled and he offered her his handkerchief. “Sure you are! You’re one of the strongest ninja I know!”

It touched him. Her belief in him. What more could he ask for?

“Thank you, Sakura.” 

She squeezed his arm. “If you don’t get better then I’ll have to do something drastic as a self rule!”

He quirked a brow. “What is that?”

“If you don’t get better then I’ll have to-“ her shoulders shook, “I’ll have to live in a world without Rock Lee.”

“Sakura-“

“You can’t let that happen! You haven’t tasted my-my cooking yet! You haven’t asked me out to a date in ages!” She looked flustered bringing it up. “We haven’t gone on a date.”

“I did not know that was ever a possibility,” he finds himself saying. “That is most unfortunate.” He imagines the two of them walking around, hand-in-hand. He imagines he says something clever and she laughs and it’s beautiful. Sakura looking at him with those lovely green eyes. He stiffens as another wave of coughs overtake him. He wheezes, dizzy from the ordeal. “I-I have regrets as well.”

His free hand find his neck, he could feel wood poking out of the skin almost through the bandages. 

He regretted never surpassing Gai-sensei.

He never got to defeat Neji.

He never got a rematch with Naruto or Gaara.

He never got to see Tenten open up her weapon’s shop.

He never got to lead his own squad of genin.

Oh, his chest hurt. 

He had wanted to go in a blaze of glory, protecting those precious to him without regret.  
  
Lee reached for Sakura’s other hand, giving it a squeeze. “I am sorry that I cannot keep my promise to you. Even though I cannot be there if you are in trouble, know that-“ he choked, quickly he turned away to heave. 

“Lee.” 

He stared at the full blown blossoms on the ground he had just spat out. In a macabre way, they were beautiful. Blood splattered among the soft pink. Beautiful and tough much like the girl beside him. The fates had blessed him. He was able to meet her and become her friend. He had many regrets but being by her side wasn’t one of them.

“Lee?”

He looked back up and smiled at her, blood staining the corner of his mouth. “I love you, Sakura Haruno.”

Before Sakura could say anything he had turned away once more only to vomit violently. She was startled as short tree branches and sticks seemingly materialized out of nowhere, laying beside Lee like they had been resting on him. Then all she could do was stare as flower after flower fell out of his mouth. Then unceremoniously the taijutsu specialist passed out in his strange puddle of cherry blossoms, leaves, and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost overrrrrrr!!!
> 
> I feel maybe Sakura comes off as OOC but Lee probably is too. I tried. Sorry guys.


	11. Uprooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with the meadow?

A wash of pink blankets the meadow instead of red. It seems softer this way. He wonders what changed.

He sees someone tending to the ground, he watches them but makes no move to get a closer look.

_ I wonder if I could tempt you to stay, Rock Lee? _

He hears the eerie voice around him and feels unsettled as the figure rises from the ground to face him. It looks like a woman but Lee can’t be sure. He wants to avert his eyes when it’s clear that their robes are open but he’s too morbidly fascinated by the countless flowers protruding from their chest, covering anything obscene. It was if they had been eviscerated and then stuffed to the brim with flowers. 

_ Your lonely heart resonated with mine. You wished to protect yourself from hurt. That is the only way I was able to take root. _

He takes a step back. The figure had not opened their mouth to speak. He keeps his own mouth shut not wishing to entertain a conversation with them.

_ You won’t find rejection here. I will keep you safe. I will hold your heart with the others. With mine.  _

He frowns, eyeing the flowers again. Were all those flowers victims like him? People taken in by the mere sight of an unsuspecting plant in the woods? A part of him wanted to ask but the answer was one he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear. 

_ Oh, won’t you stay? Be a lovely tree for my garden? Give me shade, a place to rest? _

“No,” he finally said, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. “I do not wish to stay. I do not wish to become a tree.”

Their expression was blank, their eyes finally settling elsewhere.

_ I see. I suppose despite how alike we are...you are still braver than I or any of us ever was. _

The figure held itself, as if in an embrace with all the flowers sticking out of their chest. Their expression remained blank as they returned their gaze on him. He couldn’t imagine how lonely and broken someone had to be to become something like this. Something so twisted that they wanted to drag others with them. He felt sorry for them and all the others they held. 

“Did you ever try to say how you feel? Confess to your special person?” He asks despite his better judgement. 

_ I wanted to. More than anything. _

They started to curl into themselves.

_ The person I loved was a shinobi. I wanted them to notice me. I wanted to be their special person. I grew flowers in hopes they would notice me. I vowed I would tell them. They left on a mission.The village burned. I waited for them. I waited as everyone passed on. I waited- _

Crouched low on the ground they hugged their knees. Other voices began to speak over one another. 

**I can’t tell them-**

**I’m too ugly-**

**I’m too boring-**

**I’m too annoying-**

**I’m not interesting like-**

**I’m not pretty like-**

**I’m not talented like-**

**She loves-**

**He’s the one that-**

**I’m scared what if-**

**They can’t feel the same way-**

Lee clutched his head as the voices began to overwhelm him. “Ah!”

_**Sakura does not need to be burdened with my feelings. She has enough to worry about. I only need to be her friend.** _

He growled as he heard his voice among the noise. 

“Just because I have feelings for her does not mean she owes me anything!” He yelled above the din. “Yes, I will most likely be rejected! But I will not hide! I refuse to back down! Doing so would be an insult to me and an insult to Sakura! She sees me as strong! I want to prove her right! I would rather be her friend than hide as a tree!”

_ I see. _

Lee sucked in a breath as the figure rose from the ground.

_ You really want to face this hurt? What if it’s too much? What will you do? _

“I will do as I always do.” He stuck out a nice guy pose. “I will pick myself back up and be stronger than I was before.”

_ Then I wish you well, Rock Lee. _

Had it really been that simple? Just saying how he felt was all it took to free his heart of their touch? 

_ Just remember, I offered you sanctuary. _

He bowed his head. “Thank you, spirit. I will take my leave.”

_ Hana. My name is Hana. _

“Farewell, Hana. I hope to never meet you again.”

The last thing he heard was an echo of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe I’ll get this done before Mr. Rock Lee’s bday. Fingers crossed.


	12. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All’s well that ends well.

He wakes up in the hospital again. He lets out a quiet ‘woo’ at the realization that he wasn’t tied to his bed this time. Still not quite mentally with it Rock Lee slowly sits up.

“Ah you’re awake,” he hears at his side. Oh he was really out of it. He hadn’t noticed Gai-sensei sitting there. “How are you feeling?”

He blinks before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes only to pause. He pulled his hand away from his face and stared. Skin. Bare skin. He can’t help but giggle. There was no wood. No leaves or flower buds. He was free.

He turns to his teacher. “GAI-SENSEI LOOK!” 

His teacher stares at his hand, unsure what he was looking at. “Your hand?”

“YES!”

Gai just laughs, happy Lee’s happy. “AND WHAT A MAGNIFICENT HAND!”’

A nurse asks them to be quiet and they oblige, sheepishly.

They continue to share their laughter until Lee starts to break down and cry. His teacher moves to pull him into a hug. Lee feels small in his arms. Gai rubs his back as he cries. “You’re okay, Lee.”

He hiccups. “I am.” 

—

He’s running. He’s leaping through the air. He’s punching and kicking training dummies. For a moment he feels complete as the burn of exertion sets in.

He’s out of shape but he doesn’t care. 

He wasn’t wheezing or coughing. He was panting sure but he was breathing easier than he’s had in months.

It was beautiful. 

Rock Lee laughs as he collapses into the grass.

Neji and Tenten sit nearby and smile at him.

It was nice to have him back.

—

He’s surprised when his friends invite him out for BBQ but he doesn’t decline. He sits with them feeling utterly content. They throw a toast to his recovery.

“To Bushy-brows!”

“To Rock Lee!”

He laughs as they all touch glasses.

Sakura catches his eyes and gives him a quiet smile.

“That was touch and go, huh?” Kiba asks between bites of meat. “Like, what was it that healed you?”

Lee crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. “I think it was my refusal to become a tree.”

Naruto laughs. “What?”

Neji sighs. “Whatever fell over Lee was using his chakra against him, I assume. Transforming him.”

“Turning him into a tree?” Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

“Eventually, yes.” He wasn’t sure how that would’ve worked but he’s glad he doesn’t have to find out.

“I don’t think being a tree suits you. Why? Because you’re a rock,” Shino says. 

“What?” Tenten stares at the bug-user.

“It is because his name is Rock Lee not Tree Lee.” He explains.

Lee chuckled. “Well, that is true.”

Naruto laughed as he imagined a tree running around the village then performing high kicks. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I just keep seeing a tree trying to do a leaf hurricane kick.” 

Lee snorted. 

“I still don’t quite understand why any of it happened to you,” Hinata’s soft voice said. “Hearing about how sick you were was...scary.” She ducked her head when he looked at her.

Neji strategically cleared his throat.

He shrugged. “I could not tell you. I just know the spirit, Hana, was a sad creature that preyed on those…” he frowned as he searched for the words, “those who are content with hiding their feelings.” 

His friends looked at him bemused while Sakura’s eyes widened as if she realized something.

“That’s interesting,” Sai spoke up. “So what kind of feelings were you hiding?”

A blush spread over his cheeks.

Kiba and Naruto sit up, smirking at the reaction.

“Oh, lay off him! He just got out of the hospital,” Sakura said. “We’re supposed to be celebrating not stressing him out.”

“You’re no fun!”

“I just wanted to know just in case-“

“You always get so mean when we tease, Bushy-brows!” 

He threw her a grateful smile before stuffing his mouth with bbq. 

—

He’s surprised to see Sakura at his door, holding tupperware out to him. “I made miso soup.” 

Lee blinked before accepting it. “Thank you.” 

She crossed her arms, began opening her mouth as if to say something but she closed it. “Mm.”

“Sakura?” He wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment. He assumed they were on good terms since she wasn’t avoiding him. She did just give him some soup after all. “Would you like to come inside?”

She blinked, her expression unsure before agreeing.

He began a pot of tea before setting the soup down. It still felt warm. Maybe he’d give it a little taste. She took a seat at his kitchen table. It had been a familiar sight from when she shared her research about his illness. Reflectively he touched his chest before smiling as no cough was prompted out of him. 

To think the reason he had been coughing up a lung was because Sakura was nearby. He had been thinking in jest he was allergic to her and in a weird way he had been right. Sakura occupying his heart and time somehow powered Hana’s influence over him. The spirit had been really cruel.

“What’s up?”

He turned to her, still smiling. “I am happy that I no longer cough in your presence.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” she said, chewing on her lip.

He chuckled before joining her at the table.

“All that time you were sick was because...of me?” Her tone was soft. “All that suffering because-because you…”

It really seemed so awful when said like that. “Yes, I had been holding in my feelings for you.” He shrugged. “I figured eventually they would fade but they never did.” At one point he had decided rejection was something he couldn’t face which made him open to Hana and her powers. He became someone who hid behind excuses and almost died because of fear. 

He tilted his head at her. “You have captured my heart and I cannot find it in myself to want it back.”

“You-you can’t just say it so casually like that, Lee!” She blushed, looking away from him muttering to herself about corniness.

“Why not?” He rested his cheek in his hand. “This whole ordeal has made me realize how short life is. You would think being a ninja would really drive that in but I suppose we all need reminders every now and then. This was mine. I will not hide my feelings anymore.” His other hand started playing with the lid of the miso soup. “It is ok if you do not reciprocate, Sakura. I have accepted that too. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable...how I feel but if it makes you feel any better I will not court you.”

Her head snapped back to look at him. “You won’t?”

“It would be a waste of time.” He quirked a brow. “Would it not?”

She hesitated, biting her lip a little. “I don’t know…”

“So...you would like me to court you?” He furrowed his brows.

“Ah! I don’t know!” She looked frustrated. 

The tea kettle began to whistle. Mystified he got up to tend to it. As he made them tea he wondered what was going on in her mind. Was she interested in him? He chalked it up on her being confused by her feelings. 

With tea in hand Sakura takes a breath. “I think a part of me wants you to court me but another part is scared I’m just being a jerk.” She gripped her cup. “I don’t want to lead you on. That isn’t right.”

He watched her. “No it is not.” 

“Then what do we do?”

He sipped his tea and gave it some thought. “Sounds to me like you need to court me.”

“Wha-“

“So until you do I will assume you are not interested. We shall remain friends and hopefully any awkwardness will fade.” He gave the table a couple pats. “Easy enough, right?”

Sakura balked but she didn’t say anything just sipped her tea.

He frowned. He had thought it was an excellent idea. Nobody was hurt in the situation, right?

“The last guy I tried to court was Sasuke,” she mumbled. “Look how that ended up.”

“You were 12 Sakura, I think you can give yourself some slack,” he managed to say. He tried not to laugh but it seemed so silly thinking about it. “You had as much sense as a 13 year old boy who thought a good selling point to dating him was saying they would die for you.” 

Sakura smiled weakly. “You still remember that?”

He remembers all too well. He tries not to cringe as he remembers younger him plucking up the courage to talk to the pretty kunoichi. Thinking about what to say for hardly a millisecond. Her blunt rejection. Oof. 

“I truly was in the springtime of my youth.”

She snorted before smiling. “You meant it though. They weren’t just pretty words.” She set her tea down. “That’s what I like about you. You say what you mean and that’s that.”

“Of course.” He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the heat gathering at the tip of his ears. “Why complicate things?”

She let out a light laugh before sighing. “...After everything that’s happened I don’t want to regret anything.” She picked her cup back up. “I think we should court each other just to see what happens.”

He certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Court each other?”

She nodded.

“But Sakura I already-“

“Sure,” she interrupted, “but y’know what? I don’t care. I want you to show me.” She blushed and seemed to realize how that made her sound, “I mean, only if you want to.”

He laughed. “Who am I to deny you my affections?” 

She giggled, her green eyes sparkling. “Then I guess that’s that.”

Sakura wanted to be courted? Lee would court her then. She might regret it later on but he wouldn’t. She would know how he felt about her and she wouldn’t have any doubts. And maybe it would be nice to have a little of that thrown back at him if Sakura was willing. 

“Yes, that’s that.”

He had worked so hard to hide parts of himself over the years. His enthusiasm and emotions were put aside for others comfort. Lee generally just wanted to please people. People thought he had finally just calmed down and maybe he did a little bit. The ordeal with Hana made him not want to hide anything anymore. He wanted others to know how he felt. He would still try to be considerate, sure but he wouldn’t hesitate with his words and actions. He wouldn’t have regrets. 

Lee refilled their cups then retrieved a spoon to taste his soup. 

Sakura held her breath as she watched.

He frowned after swallowing before going for another spoonful and receiving the same result.

“Lee?”

He turned to her, puzzled. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Do not take this the wrong way but it is very bland.” He took another spoonful. “It is not offensive, just strange to me.”

Sakura blushed. “I told you I wasn’t good at cooking.”

He shook his head. “If I, a hot blooded loser, can become a shinobi then you, a powerful kunoichi, can learn to cook.”

The strange compliment seemed to just fluster Sakura more.

He kept eating his soup anyway until the container was empty. He then washed and dried it quickly before handing it back to her. “Your efforts were good but with enough practice I think your miso will be quite delicious!” He gave her a ‘nice guy’ pose.

The laughter that bubbled out of her was sweet to his ears.

“I missed that.” She copied his pose. “It’s been a while.” 

Lee beamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think just one more and we’re done. And once I figure out how to embed pictures on here I’ll post some doodles I made for this silly story.


	13. Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about interaction with Sai! I am not very far in shippuden yet and I know eventually he and Lee interact but I am ignorant on how it goes. So bear with me what with this being an AU. I hope it's okay!

Rock Lee is a fairly healthy male in his 20’s. 

Well, he hopes he stays that way. 

As he jabs an enemy ninja he feels maybe he will stay that way. For a little while longer anyway. He expertly dodges a kunai thrown at him and tries to push away the swell of confidence in his chest. Yes, he was good but that didn’t mean things couldn’t go wrong. He watches his opponents cautiously for their next move.

Tenten appears beside him. She must have taken care of her set of enemies easily enough. He gives her a nod and the two of them take care of the remaining adversaries. Once they’re sure there isn’t any hiding they turn to each other and share a fist bump.

Sometimes you just were _that_ good.

They catch up with Neji and retrieve the item the enemy-nin had stolen from a nearby village. Once they delivered the item they would be set for home. The thought of walking through the gates of Konaha brought a smile on Lee’s face. 

—

Neji dismisses them at the gate. “I’ll make the report. You two deserve some rest.”

Tenten gives him a mock salute and a wave to Lee before departing for the bathhouse. 

Lee claps the Hyuuga on the back. “Thank you for leading us safely home.”

“You make it sound like it’s some feat,” Neji says but he has a fond smile. “You’re welcome anyway.” He flips his hair before walking towards the hokage tower.

“See you later!” He waves goodbye and despite having his back turned Neji gives a small wave back.

Left on his own Lee thinks about what he wants to do. The bathhouse sounded nice but his apartment was closer. Did he want to bother for a soak?

_Next time._

He headed home instead. A refreshing, long, hot shower sounded just as good. He greets people on the street that acknowledge him as he speedwalks along. It’s a nice bustling day in Konoha. 

“Home sweet home!” He sets his sandals at his doorway neatly before unloading his mission packs unto the floor. He gave the living room a cursory glance before letting out a little sneeze. “Oh, I must dust later.” He was happy to see his plants were still happy and thriving as he greeted them. Gai-sensei was so reliable! He would have to take him out for curry later as a thank you. 

He made his way to his bathroom and let the water run to get it nice and hot as he undressed. After being under the spray he began thinking of his new plan. The total score between him and Sakura was at 48-49. She was ahead. What could he do now that he was home? The last time they had sparred and after they were cooling off he had recited poetry to her. She had giggled and told him he was sweet. How could he top that?

As he washed his hair he thought about Sakura’s last move. She had made him curry rice pilaf. He had been hesitant to eat it. Sakura in all her amazing qualities was still working on her cooking. She tended to keep things “safe” by being bland as possible with her flavorings. It was edible, sure and he couldn’t fault her...his palate leaned towards the more intense side of things. He still appreciated that she went out of her way to cook one of his favorites.  
  
To his surprise she had gone all out with the spice! It was a little much for the dish but he couldn’t help but admire her leaving her comfort zone. He ate it with gusto while praising her but also advising she be more mindful with her spices next time. “I cannot wait to try more of your cooking!”

He chuckled before turning the water off. 

Refreshed and dressed he heads out to brainstorm. Surely, he could figure out some kind of gesture to even the score between them. He’s bought flowers a couple of times and got her fresh anmitsu from different missions he’s had. She really liked those.

He glanced at the shops around him before shrugging. Maybe while browsing something would catch his attention. A practical gift? Something cute? Both? He had to keep on his toes or else a shop keeper would take advantage of him as they so often do. Tenten had told him many times that he needed to really think things through when it came to shopping.

“You mean well but do you really think Neji and I each needed toasters that burn the leaf insignia onto bread?” Well, they had been a good deal and the novelty of it was fun!

Maybe Sakura would like her own leaf toaster? Well, maybe not Tenten and Neji hadn’t been impressed with them.

“Bushy-brows.”

He looked up from the display of compression socks to see Sai holding a set of paints.

The man looked unsure. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have called you that but Naruto calls you it and you never seem offended by it.” He sighed. “Hello, Rock.”

Lee chuckled, he knew the other man was still figuring out social niceties and never meant harm. “Hello, Sai.” He set his hands on his hips. “No one ever refers to me by my first name.”

“No?” He tilted his head. “Now that you mention it...for as long as I’ve known you that has been the case.” His free hand found Lee’s shoulder. “I will start to refer to you as Rock because no one else does. It is like a nickname but it isn’t because that is your actual name.”

“Very well.” He smiled. “And I shall call you Sai because I do not have a nickname to give you yet but maybe I will think of one and see if you like it later on!”

Sai smiled back. “I’d like that.” He took his hand back. “You are shopping, yes?”

Lee nodded. “I am looking for a gift for Sakura!” 

“Oh?” He looked at the display of socks. “She typically wears sandals.”

“Ah! You are right!” He crossed his arms. “I admit I am unsure on what to gift her.”

“What’s the occasion?” 

“None! She and I are in the middle of courting each other! Our score is 48-49 and I want to even the score!” Lee grinned. 

Sai looked confused. “Is that how courtship works? I don’t remember reading that in my books. I don’t recall a point system at all. I would think something like that would stick.”

Lee suppressed a laugh. “Our style of courtship is not traditional, I suppose.” He smiled. “From an outsider’s point of view it probably looks silly. Like a competition and maybe it is a little bit but it is not our intent.”

He was too bashful to admit it but it was somewhat modeled after Kakashi and Gai’s competitions. They just looked weirdly intimate and fun. Who wouldn’t want what they had? The first time he had given Sakura a token of his affections he had told her not to fall behind in wooing him. She had laughed but the next time he saw her she had given him fresh bandages and muscle patches while teasing him that the score was an even 1-1. It wasn’t long until they both fell into keeping score like it was the natural thing to do. It was just their “thing”. 

“Oh then what is? The score seems like it’s more than enough to,” Sai furrowed his brow as he thought how to continue, “to be in an exclusive relationship.”

Lee felt his face heat up, a little giggle escaped him. An exclusive relationship. If he stopped and thought about it they kind of did, didn’t they? Gifts and outings. People who dated did those things, he was pretty sure. He would have to ask Sakura. He didn’t want to fall into conclusions she wasn’t privy to. 

“Rock?”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said. I do not know what exactly our relationship is but I do know that we are happy.” He knew that much. He didn’t have a lot to go off on. He never knew his parents and he didn’t have experience dating anyone. “I will have to speak with Sakura but as soon as I know I am sure we will tell our friends.”

Sai smiled. Lee was sure he figured out that he was included in that mention of friends. “I would look in the book section for a gift for Sakura. She likes reading in her free time.”

Lee grinned. “Thank you, Sai! I should have known a teammate of hers would have advice for me!” 

Sai nodded. “I hope you even the score, Rock.”

“I hope I do too!”

\--

He stops by the hospital with a coffee and the book he bought for Sakura. He greets the workers who are used to him as a patient or as a visitor. 

“She’ll be happy to see you, Lee,” one of the nurses had said.

The thought was enough for more pep in his step.

He knocks on Sakura’s office door and when he hears a “come in” he opens the door. 

She’s sitting at her desk, pouring over some books. Her hair’s tied in a messy bun so he knows she’s been at this for a while. Good thing he brought the coffee.

He places the cup near her hand and she looks up and her face lights up. “Lee! You’re back!” 

He can’t help but grin.

She gets up from her chair to give him a hug. When they pull apart he tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. “How are you?”

Sakura sighs. “I’m fine just trying to figure out what’s wrong with a patient.” She shakes her head. “A lot of overlapping symptoms.”

He knew that problem all too well. “Well, I am sure you will have answers soon!” He held up his gift to her. “It is a book of new records made around the Land of Fire! That makes the score even, I believe.”

She quirked a brow but she smiled as she took the book. “No, I think that makes 49-50.”

He furrowed his brows which elicited a giggle from her. “When did you get to 50?”

“I replenished your medkit before your last mission,” she explained.

He blushed. “You didn’t say anything!”

She shrugged before smirking with no hint of remorse. “You’ll catch up soon.”

Oh, she flustered him so!

“You are very sneaky, Sakura Haruno.” He crossed his arms in a pout.

She batted her eyes at him. “I’m a ninja, Rock Lee. It’s part of the job description.”

She got him there.

He blinked as she moved in closer before leaning up to give his cheek a peck. “Thanks for the coffee, Lee.”

Oh his face was hot. Oh dear. Oh.

She giggled. “I’ll see you later, okay? I really need to get back to work.”

He nodded dumbly as he held his cheek.

\--

He had to run laps after that interaction.

She had kissed his cheek! They had just gotten comfortable hugging each other and little intimate touches like picking lint off one’s clothes but kissing was new! He had longed to kiss her too. He wanted to kiss her hair, temples and her crown along with her cute nose and her cheeks and of course her lovely lips. 

Ah! He was getting flustered again!

He ran faster. 

Sakura Haruno was a menace! A beautiful, charming menace! How could she do these things to him? He let out a yell which startled people nearby. He just had too much to process and didn’t know what else to do except run and yell. He bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. He couldn’t be bold like her! Could he? Maybe? The idea of even initiating a kiss was too much! He ran to the nearest training grounds. He needed to hit something because running just wasn’t enough.

\--

_Sakura kissed me._

His brain still hasn’t shut up about it. Days later it was still leaving him utterly flustered. He kept touching his cheek as if the kiss was still lingering on his skin. He was grateful he was on a break and there hadn’t been any new mission assignments because he really couldn’t function like this. He was just too distracted. 

He looked out his window and sighed. There was no way he could even the score. Sakura was just too good at courtship. 

Huffing, he got down on the floor to do some push ups. She just had an unfair advantage of him already being infatuated with her. She knew how he felt about her and though signs pointed that things were mutual he was still unsure how she felt about him.

One thousand push-ups later there was a knock on his door. 

He wiped his brow before answering it. “Sakura! Hello!” He didn’t expect her. He had figured she had a shift at the hospital today.

She crossed her arms. “Have you been avoiding me, Lee?”

Had he?

“You really do overthink things sometimes.” She smiled at him wanly.

“I am sorry?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you away with that kiss.” She touched his cheek. “I just felt like it was the right thing to do. You looked so cute afterwards.”

“Oh.” Unbidden he pressed into her hand, his cheeks no doubt warm. “I liked it but as you have said...I overthink.”

“It’s okay. We’re both new to this...whatever this is.”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes and sighed.

She took her hand back and took a step back before clearing her throat. “Rock Lee.”

He opened his eyes. “Yes?”

“Please be my boyfriend! I will protect you with my life!” She mimicked the same pose he had used so many years ago. 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he grinned. “Only if in return you will be my girlfriend and allow me to continue protecting you with my life!”

She stifled a laugh. “You drive a hard bargain.” She helped dry his tears.

Embolden he leaned in to kiss her lips, muffling a soft gasp from her. She didn’t push him away. Slowly she kissed back and he found himself holding her close. It wasn’t long before they pulled apart, flushed and grinning at each other.

“I think-I think I have lost score,” he finds himself mumbling.

She laughs breathlessly. “We can restart.”

“Good idea! A restart would help us-” she quiets him with a kiss before shoving him back into his apartment.

She quickly shuts the door then smirks at him. "Sorry."

"I do not think you are sorry at all," he manages to say but he's grinning at her. "I will forgive you nonetheless."

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him into another kiss. "You're right, I'm not."

He pushes down the urge to giggle giddily so he can sigh in mock disappointment. "What am I to do with you?"

She eyed his lips. "Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Oh?" 

He holds her.  
  
"Mmmhmm."

They kiss again.

"That'll work."

Any previous doubts he had are pushed aside when she pulls apart to carry him further into his apartment. She deposits him unto his couch. They would definitely figure things out for later but until then he was content with exploring the present. The present involved getting kissed to oblivion so why complicate things? So Rock Lee's brain calls it a day as he tries to match his girlfriend's enthusiasm. She sure had a lot of it! Good thing youth granted him plenty to repay in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't get to post this BEFORE Lee's bday but hey at least I made it to the bday itself. That's kinda cool. Happy birthday Rock Lee!!!
> 
> I think this is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished? At least one that's more than 3-5? That's wild to me and I managed to do it when I wanted to. I hope I can keep this ball rolling and finish my other stories! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll mark this as complete but I'm gonna try to add some extras to it like drawings later on. I still haven't figured out the whole embedding images thing yet.


End file.
